quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable People
America Direct Ancestors A Henry Adams (1583 - 1646), ancestor to President John Adams (1735 - 1826), early settler of Braintree, Massachusetts, farmer Hope Allen (1625 - c.1677), proprietor of 400 acres Sheriff Samuel Archer (c.1608 - 1667), Sheriff of Salem, Massachusetts, Constable of Salem, Massachusetts Charles Apthorp (1698 - 1758), Commissary and Paymaster of the Royal British Forces during the American Revolutionary War Ma. Gen. The Hon. Humphrey Atherton (1608 - 1661), 12th Speaker of the Massachusetts Bay Colony House of Deputies, Major General of the Armies of New England B Gabriel Baubeau (1651 - 1737), proprietor of 350 acres John Baker (1598 - 1680), proprietor and farmer of 150 ares, sold liquor and beer, inn holder Capt. Thomas Baker1636 - 1718), iron worker, proprietor The Hon. Thomas Boardman (1601 - 1673), Deputy and Representative to the General Court of the Massachusetts Bay Colony Maj. William Boardman (1614 - 1672), Cook and 4th Steward of Harvard William Bozman II (1625 - 1665), proprietor of 1,200 acres, farmer, planter and government official in Maryland Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014), Executive Editor, and Vice President of the Washington Post Rev. Peter Bulkeley (1582 - 1659), Founder of and first minister in Concord, Massachusetts Lt. The Hon. Thomas Burnham (1623 - 1694), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts Rev. George Burroughs (c.1650 - 1692), Salem Witch Trials Victim, minister of Salem Village (now Danvers, Massachusetts) C Rev. Thomas Carter (c.1588 - 1652), first minister of Woburn, Middlesex County, Massachusetts Henry Carsley (1602 - bef.1635), in 1623 he arrived in Jamestown, Virginia Capt. Isaac Chaplaine (1584 - 1628), in 1610 he arrived in Jamestown, Virginia Col. The Hon. Judge John Chandler III, Esq. (1665 - 1743), a Commissioner of Peace for almost 40 years, and for seven years he was of His Majesty's Council George Choate (1762 - 1826) John Clarke (1575 - 1623), First Mate and Pilot of the Mayflower The Hon. Thomas Clarke (1599 - 1697), Representative of Plymouth, Plymouth County, Massachusetts The Hon. Rev. Robert Clements (1595 - 1658), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts, Commissioner of Essex County, Massachusetts, Commissioner to End Small Causes, Associate Judge, given the right to sell wine James Cole (1600 - 1692), Constable, Highway Surveyor, Inn Keeper, Liscensed to sell liquor, fought in King Phillip's War, a first settler of Cole's Hill Capt. George Crowninshie (1734 - 1815), Founder of George Crowninshield & Sons The Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshiel (1772 - 1851), 5th United Sates Secretary of Navy D The Hon. Nicholas Danforth (1589 - 1638), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay General Court, Innkeeper on two committees The Hon. John Alexander McDougald (1864 - 1926), Mayor of Statesboro, Georgia John Dwight (1601 - 1660), Co Founder of the First Church of Dedham, Massachusetts F Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681), Selectmen and first settler of Medway, Massachusetts, captain in the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company of Massachusetts Capt. The Hon. Hopestill Foster (1620 - 1676), Treasurer of Dorchester, Massachusetts, he was a Representative to the Great and General Court of Massachusetts, North America, Commissioner for small causes for which office he died, Selectmen of Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America Capt. William French (1603 - 1681), Co Founder, proprietor and first Representative of Billerica, Massachusetts G Richard Gale (1616 - 1678), Constable and proprietor of 250 acres in Watertown, Massachusetts Capt. Lion Gardiner (1499 - 1663), 1st Lord of the Manor of Gardiner's Island, Founder of, East Hampton, New York, Founder of New York State, Commander of Saybrook Fort, Connecticut, military captain, engineer in the service of the Prince of Orange The Hon. James Greene (1626 - 1698), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island, Deputy and Assistant, Town Clerk, Member of the General Assembly The Hon. John Glover (1600 - 1653), Deputy General for the Massachusetts General Court The Hon. John Greene (1597 - 1658), surgeon, deputy, co founder of Warwick, Rhode Island Maj. The Hon. John Greene, Jr. (1620 - 1708), 14th Deputy Governor to the Colony of Rhode Island, Agent from he Colony of Rhode Island, Assistant to the Colony of Rhode Island, Town Clerk, Surveyor of Highways, Member of the Committee to determine the boundary lines of the Colony of Rhode Island The Hon. Judge Peter Greene (1620 - 1659), President or Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island, Foreign Commissioner, Judge, Magistrate, Corporate, Assymblyman H Col. The Hon. Gov. John Hayne (1594 - 1654), Lord of the Manor of Gourney in England, 5th Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut Maj. The Hon. Judge William Hathorne (1606 - 1681), 1st Speaker of the Court of Salem, Massachusetts The Hon. Gov. Thomas Hinckley (1618 - 1706), 14th and last Governor of Plymouth Colony, Massachusetts, Representative, Magistrate and assistant, Deputy Governor, Commissioner on the board of Plymouth and Massachusetts colonies, Councilor Hans Michael Holt (1696 -1676), arrived in 1717, part of the Second Germanna Colony and proprietor of 400 acres Col. Isaac Horsey (1665 - 1752), Justice of the Peace, an early settler of Somerset County, Maryland, from Virginia Rev. William Hubbard (1621 - 1704), minister, pastor of the Congregations Church of Ipswich, Massachusetts, and author of The History of New England, author of A Narrative of Trobles with the Indians K John Kenrick (1604 - 1686), before he immigrated to North America he was Sheriff of London, England Richard Kirkland (c.1670 - 1743), proprietor of 700 acres, inn keeper in Anne Arundel County, Maryland L Maj. Gen. Gov. The Hon. John Leverett (1616 - 1679), 10th Governor of Acadia, 19th Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony Rev. John Lathrop (1594 - 1653), a first settler of Barnstable, Massachusetts Maj. Ambrose London (c.1618 - bef.1706), Justice of the Peace in Somerset County, Maryland, planter M Robert Mansfields (1594 - 1666), Constable of Lynn, Massachusetts The Hon. Gov. Thomas Mayhew (1593 - 1682), self proclaimed Governor of Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts, patriarch to the Indians Michael Metcalf (1620 - 1654), an early settler of Dedham, Massachusetts William Monroe (1624 - 1718), immigrant, Scottish soldier, selectmen Lt. The Hon. Ephraim Morton (1623 - 1693), Representative, Justice of the Peace and Selectmen of Plymouth, Massachusetts Maj. The Hon. Perez Morton (1752 - 1837), Speaker of the Massachusetts House of Representative, 7th Massachusetts Attorney General N Edmund Needham (1606 - 1677), juryman in 1649, 1655 and 1676 in Salem, Massachusetts The Hon. John Newgate (1588 - 1665), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts, Constable, on a committee to receive funds for Harvard, Hatter, Feltmaker, Haberdasher Richard Newtown (1605 - c.1640), proprietor of about 130 acres Rev. John Noyes (1608 - 1656), Co Founder of Newbury, Massachusetts P The Hon. William Patten (1605 - 1668), Deputy from Cambridge, Massachusetts to the Massachusetts Bay General Court, Fence Viewer, Highway Surveyor Capt. John Peabody (1590 - 1667), built the first brick house in America The Hon. John Perkins (1583 - 1654), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay General Court Sgt. John Perkins, Jr. (1609 - 1686), opened the first publishing house in Ipswich, Massachusetts John Phillips (1605 - 1682), Constable of Dorchester, Massachusetts Col. Robert Pitt (1606 - c.1672), Colonel and Commander of Virginia's Militia Dea. Luke Potter (1608 - 1697), a first settler of Concord, Massachusetts John Prescott (1605 - 1681), Founder of Lancaster, Massachusetts Q Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941), first anchor woman in America, best selling author Chevalier Lt. Gen. William Wilson "Buffalo Bill" Quinn (1907 - 2001) R Dea. The Hon. Edmund Rice (c.1594 - 1663), Representative to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court Teague Riggin (c.1640 - 1707), Maryland proprietor of 1,000 acres, came over as an Irish slave John Roach (1653 - 1718), proprietor of 757 acres and five houses in Somerset County, Maryland Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598 - 1655), rector of Assington, Suffolk, England The Hon. Richard Russell (1611 - 1676) Speaker of the Massachusetts House of Deputies, Treasurer of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, Assistant to the Massachusetts Bay Colony, Representative of Charlestown to the Great and General Court of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, proprietor and purchaser of what is now known as Medford, Massachusetts, Town Selectmen, had a coat of arms S Col. The Hon. Eppes Sargent (1690 - 1762) The Hon. Thomas Scruggs (1588 - 1654), Deputy to the Great and General Court of Massachusetts The Hon. Judge Henry Shurburne (1611 - 1680), Judge of Portsmouth, New Hampshire Rev. Nehemia Smith (1605 - 1686), an original proprietor of Norwich, Connecticut Isaac Stearns (1597 - 1671), proprietor of 451 acres, owner of 20,00 pounds, Constable of Watertown, Massachusetts, Surveyor of Highways of Watertown, Massachusetts, Fence Viewer of Watertown, Massachusetts, on a committee to design a bridge Col. James Swan (1754 - 1830), merchant and financier, paid America's debt with France from the American Revolutionary War with his own finances. Nathaniel Sylvester (1610 - 1880), Lord of the Manor and co purchaser of Shelter Island, New York The Hon. Samuel Symonds (1588 - 1654), Deputy Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony W William Warner (1594 - 1648), 1st proprietor of Ipswich, Massachusetts Lt. Gov. The Hon. John Wentworth (1671 - 1730) , 1st Lieutenant Governor of the Province of New Hampshire William Wentworth (1615 - 1697), Sawmill proprietor, church elder, follower of John Wheelwright Michael Williams (c.1617 - 1650), Constable of Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryland, proprietor of 443 acres Lt. The Hon. Archelaus Woodman (1613 - 1702), Deputy and Representative to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court Gov. The Hon. George Wyllys (1590 - 1644), Lord of the Manor of Fenny Compton, 4th Governor of the Colony of Connecticut, Collateral Relations Sheriff Lt. Col. Gardiner Chandler (1723 - 1782), merchant prince, sheriff of Worcester, Massachusetts The Hon. Judge Col. John Chandler V, Esq. (1720 - 1800) , Treasurer of town of Worcester, Massachusetts The Hon. Joseph Hodges Choate, A.M., LL.D (1832 - 1917), American Ambassador to Great Britain Hon. William Gardner Choate, Esq., A.M., LL.BP (1830 - 1920), United States Federal Judge, builder and founder of Choate School Capt. John Derby (1741 - 1812), Delivered the news of the outbreak of the American Revolutionary War to England in secret. Gov. Col. Elias Hasket was born in 1670 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA to Capt. Stephen Hasket (1636 - 1696) and Elizabeth Hill ( - ). He was the twelfth Governor of the Bahamas from 1700 to 1701. Maj. Gen. Hezekiah Hayne (1621 - 1693) Major General in the English Civil War. Col. The Hon. Timothy Pickering (1745 - 1829), 3rd United States Secretary of State, 2nd United States Secretary of War, 2nd United States Postmaster General Joseph Swan (bet.1762&1812 - ), Judge Cousins The Hon. Rufus Choate, LL.D (1799 - 1859), 10th Massachusetts Attorney General, U.S. Senator Gov. Benning Wentworth (1696 - 1770), 1st Royal Governor of the Province of New Hampshire Europe England Direct Ancestors Rev. John "Roaring" Rogers (c. 1570 - 1636), lecturer of Dedham, Essex, England Sir Adam Francis Kt (c. 1343 - ), Mayor of London John Vowell Hooker, MP (1521 - 1601), Member of Parliament Sir Geoffrey le Scope, Kt (1285 - 1340), Chief Justice of the King's Bench Sir Armagil Waad, Kt, MP (1511 - 1568), Memer of Parliament Sir William Waad, Kt, Mp (1546 - 1623), Member of Parliament Ireland Col. John Porter (1642 - 1665), Colonel in Oliver Cromwell's Army Col. Roger Tasker (1606 - 1688), Lord High Chancellor of Ireland